randomness of boredom
by Fictions R Us
Summary: i made something retarded.
1. Chapter 1

**i dont know if this is an abridged or whatever. im just bored like crazy but extra lazy so beware the mispelling if i do... so... im just gonna... do... something... retarted...**

Goku: "charges his kamehameha" KAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE!  
Erza: "appears behind him" What do you think your doing!  
Goku:... training.  
Sonic: "runs off full speed"  
Elfman: "chasing him" COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!  
Luffy: "chasing him also" GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!  
Vegeta: "charges his galick gun"  
Ichigo: "tranforms" BONKAI! "charges at him"  
Vegeta: GALICK GUN! "fires a giant galick gun"  
Ichigo: "vanishes and appears behind him when the ki last got near him"

Naruto: "appears out of nowhere unleashing his resengan as hes in his 4 tailed fox mode" RASENGAN!  
Link: "charges at Kirito along with blackstar with his skyward sword out and blackstar's enchanted sword mode on"  
Zelda: "appears in the middle causing them to stop" Stop!  
[meanwhile inside the guild]  
Miku:"looking out the window" i dont understand whats happening.  
Sonico: "smiles" ehehehehe me neither.  
Dandy(space dandy): "sleeping somewhere on the floor"  
Cana: Mira? why did you let them all in this guild?  
Mira: "smiling "hunching her shoulders"  
Miku: uh!How are we gonna stop this?!  
{Mira and Cana looks over and sees Goku preparing the spirit bomb}  
Mira and Cana: WAIT NO! "runs outside the both of them" YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!  
Birus: "appears behind goku and hits him in the pressure point causing him to go unconscience" I GOT IT!  
Miku: "sighs" Oh thank God!  
Fuuri: I know right?  
Marth: this is insane.  
Ike: I dont understand whats happening.  
"ulrich from code lyoko clashes swords with Kirito from SAO"  
"piccolo stands there watching"  
"Suzu- chan in shock in her super saiyan state"  
"huey from the boondocks turns super saiyan as Robert and Tom grows shocked in fright"  
Riley: How this nigga get to get all powerful and sh*t?! man, this some bullsh**  
Mira:**FUCKING SHUT UP!**  
"everyone goes completely silent"

...

Mira: HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET HERE!?  
Miku: YEA, WHAT SHE SAID!  
"everyone starts talking at the same time"  
Mira: NO! I DONT EVEN WANNA HEAR IT!  
Krillin: whoa.  
Jin(from tekken): looks like someone is angry.  
Kekkashi sensei: Its about time this came to an end.  
Inuyasha: "yawns" finnally som peace and quiet.  
"the screen shows people from dbz, naruto, SAO, Sonico, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sonic, Super smash bros brawl, Legends of Zelda, Kekkashi, Code Lyoko, Marvel, DC, Boondocks, blue exorcist, One piece, Space Dandy, and so on... alot more.  
Mira: THIS PLACE IS WAY TO CROWDED!  
{opening occurs}

**like i said... random retarted stuff... feel free to judge. i just had alot of stuff in my head at the time... im making more of it.**


	2. Three hours after the opening

**This is three hours after the opening occurred**

{it begins with everyone having a good time}

Cana: I cant believe you got them all situated.

Miku: Wow, its alot of people here.

Mira: "smiles" Im just glad that everyone is having a good time and enjoying themselves.

Sakura: And that everything is peaceful now.

Asuna: "points forward from where she's looking" Almost peaceful.

{Mira, Miku, Sakura, and Cana all looks over and sees Goku in his super saiyan form, Sonic in his super sonic form, Naruto in his one tailed fox form, Luffy in his second gear mode, and Ichigo in his bonkai mode as a giant crowd of people form around them with Erza in the front gazing at Goku}

Goku: I never thought id be able to see Naruto and Luffy again.

Luffy: "smiles largley" Same here!

Naruto: "smiles" Heh, this is awesome!

Sonic: This day just keeps getting better and better.

Ichigo: You got that right.

Naruto: EVERYONE, TRANSFORM TO YOUR HIGHEST STATE IN THREE, TWO, ONE, NOW!

[They all start yelling out to the sky as their power raises insanely]

{Meanwhile}

[Vegeta standing on top of a mountain with his arms crossed with Trunks sitting next to him]

...

Kakashi Sensei: "appears along with Guy and Freed" It looks like someone already took our favorite spot.

Vegeta: What do you want(he said not moving a muscle)

Kakashi Sensei: Oh nothing. "walks next to Vegeta with with a book in his hand" Just came to relax. "starts reading his book"

Vegeta: Hmph. Just dont get in my way.

Kakashi Sensei: Dont worry, i wont.

Freed: Wonder what his problem is.

Guy: He reminds me of a certain someone.

Freed: Whisc is?

Guy: Heh! Susuke Uchiha! One of the strongholds of the Uchiha Clan! He came a long way! Him and Naruto are always on it!

Freed: Well, dont we all have those moments in life?

Guy: Exactly!

Trunks: Hey dad? Im gonna see what Goku is up to. "gets up and dragon dashes off"

Kakashi Sensei: Thats a pretty fine boy you have. Whats his name?

Vegeta: Trunks... and i raise him well...

Kakashi Sensei: I see... Are you coming along? Im going with Trunks.

Vegeta: Im fine where I am now. I have no concern on what he's doing.

Kakashi Sensei: Alright, see for yourself. "vanishes leaving a trail of smoke and leaves"

{Meanwhile in the guild with the crowd rooting as Goku and Naruto are arm wresling. Some rooting for Goku, others for Naruto}

Naruto: "moves Goku's hand down"

Goku: Oh no you dont! "moves his hand back up bringing Naruto's hand down"

Naruto: "struggling" I WONT LOSE! "raises his chakra and brings Goku's hand down almost touching the table"

Goku: Bring it on! "turns super saiyan 5 and brings his arm back to the middle as their both sweating and grinding their teeth"

Bickslow: My God, its just arm wrestling. "looks at Erza looking at Goku"

Erza: The one named Goku... Where is he from and how powerful is he?

Tomaki: "looking at Erza from a distance"... Hey Ikarus? Can you let me know when their done? Erza wants to know something.

Ikarus: Yes master.

Tomaki: In the meantime im going for a walk. Its too crowded. "walks off"

Luke Fon Fabre: There are alot of strong people here.

Asch: Yes i know.

Jude Mathis: How many swordsman are out there?

Milla: Alot.

{Meanwhile above}

Bickslow: "holding a giant bucket of melted butter along with Riley" OK-OK, ready?

Riley: "chuckles" Yea.

Huey: "appears behind the two' What are you doing?

Riley: "turns around and puts his index finger on his lips" SHHHH... Gone somewhere before you get us caught.

Huey: Well heres this. "throws him a device" Some guy named Trunks made this for us seperately. Me and Grandad are going back home. I think you should to.

Riley: Hell naw. This is the best day of my life. I aint never going back home.

Huey: Alright, see for yourself. Peace. "vanishes using the device"

Riley: Whatever. You ready?

Bickslow: OK, one, two three. "they both pour the bucket of butter on Goku and Naruto as they were arm wrestling"

Naruto: AH, WHAT!?

Goku: It was just getting good too. "takes his shirt off causing most of the girls to fangirl over it"

Erza: "blushes slightly"

Naruto: Hmph! Show off.

Goku: What game should we play next?

Ikarus: "pokes him" Hey Goku?

Goku: Hm? "turns around"

Ikarus: My master wants to speak to you. "points to Tomaki and Erza"

Goku: Uh, ok. "they boyh walk to Erza and Tomaki"

Yugi: "appears from the crowd holding up some Yu-Gi-Oh card" Anyone up for some Yuy-Gi-Oh?

{LINE BREAK}

Goku: So you wnat me to demonstrate my power?

Birus: "at another area eating pudding" I wouldnt do that if i were you! Hes stronger than you could ever imagine! Our Parody is overpowered! "eats more pudding"

Erza: So your saying that im weak compared to him?

Birus: "walks over there eating pudding" Thats exactley what im saying. "stuffs more pudding in his mouth" You cant last long fighting him at his full power.

Erza: We'l just have to see about that. "smirks"

Birus: Alright. Dont say i didnt warn you.

**And there is the second chapter. I still don't know what i did but feel free to judge!**


	3. Sasuke vs Vegeta

**Erza got her butt kicked by super saiyan God Goku... there... thats it... She like him morr because she realized that he is extremely strong... She didn't care about how air-headed he was...**

{It begins with Goku in front of Erza as she's down on the ground}  
Goku: Hey. You ok? "helps her up" You were pretty awesome! "grins"  
Erza: How can someone be so strong?  
Goku: Training... With us saiyans the more fights we have the stronger we get.  
Erza: Thats some skill you guys have. "grins"

Birus: "at another area" Looks like SOMEONE owes me some pudding.  
Bickslow: "sighs angrily" Whatever. "walks off"  
Goku: Here. "gives her a senzu bean" Take this and eat it.  
Erza: "takes it and eats it then her eyes widen" Wh-What the?! I feel... like nothing happened to me.  
Goku: Its a senzu bean. Once you eat it your body restores to 100% even if your injured.  
Vegeta: "standing on a cliff watching Erza and Goku with his arms crossed"...  
Sasuke: "walks forward"  
Vegeta: "opens his eyes looking at him without budging his head" Who are you?  
Sasuke: Ive heard alot about your fighting experiences.  
Vegeta:(Dammit Kakorat) So.  
Sasuke: I havnt fought someone in a while. I wanna test my skills.  
Vegeta: Apparently you don't know who your up against.  
Susuke: Neither do you... Im Susuke Uchiha.  
Vegeta:...Vegeta.  
Sasuke: heh. "walks next to him" Tell me, Vegeta, Have you ever wanted to fight someone since you got here?  
Vegeta: I don't care if I do or don't.  
Sasuke: Well... lets see if your legends are true Prince of saiyans.  
Vegeta: (How much did Kakorat tell this fool?!) ... Fine... But I wont show any mercy...  
Susuke: Exactly what I like to hear. "gets in his fighting stance" 

Vegeta: ... Hmph. "gets in his fighting stance"

**My bad about this... Im really busy right now with school and stuff right now... next weekend i'll post the full one... I hope...**


	4. Vegeta vs

{It begins with Sasuke and Vegeta in their fighting stances}  
Sasuke: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Sasuke: Heh. "rushes up towads him aiming his right fist to Vegeta's left jaw as he let out a slight yell"

**As Vegeta tries to block Sasuke's attack Sasuke used his substitution jutsu to appear behind him to elbow strike him on his upper back but Vegeta dodged and kneed him in his stomach causing Sasuke to cough a little then Vegeta slammed him in the ground with both of his hands together.**

Vegeta:...Hmph...  
Sasuke: Fire style! Pheonix flower jutsu!

**Sasuke's Jutsu shot out through the ground where Vegeta was nearly standing causing Vegeta to step back giving Sasuke an advantage to get up without dealing any damage as he tried to. Sasuke then used the same jutsu towards Vegeta but Vegeta barely dodged it leaving a slight burn on his skin. Sasuke then appeared above Vegeta using his Shirruken(forgot how to spell it) throwing it on his head causing a little blood to squirt out from Vegeta's head then he lands at a distance from him charging up his Chidori.**

Vegeta: Why you little! "turns super saiyan"

Sasuke: (Thats strange. His hair turned blonde)

Vegeta: Hmph! "reaches his hand out" Big bang attack.

**As Vegeta charged his big bang attack Sasuke rushed up toward him leaving a giant trail of lightning. Vegeta then unleashed his ki blast as Sasuke got close to him causing a mega sized giant explosion to occur.**

{Meanwhile}

Miku: Did you hear that?  
Death the kid: Yea. I heard it too... It sounded like Vegeta.  
Miku: You know what his blasts sound like?  
Sonic: Who's fighting up there?  
Goku: I dunno. Vegeta and someone else.  
Luffy: Lets go check it out!  
Goku: Sure... You coming Erza and Naruto?  
Naruto: Yea why not?  
Erza: I might as well.

**They all grab onto Goku then Goku used his instant transmission to vanish**

{Meanwhile}  
Vegeta and Sasuke are both standing out of armreach/strong  
Vegeta: For a person that's not a saiyan your not half bad.  
Sasuke: Neither are you.  
Vegeta: But don't expect for you to win. "turns super saiyan 3"  
Sasuke: Heh. I guess i should give it my all... "turns to his final state" strong[**You know... the one tranformation he used while fighting Naruto in his foxed form before leaving to Orochimaru... I just forgot what the name of it was]**  
Vegeta: Hm?  
Sasuke: Well... This should be fun.


End file.
